


의안에 비치는 꿈

by Heyjinism



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 은하영웅전설
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	의안에 비치는 꿈

"꿈"은 정신적인 작용일 뿐, 안구의 작용이 아니다. 태어나서 한 번도 세상을 본 적 없는 사람조차도 꿈은 꿀 수 있다. 

그러니까 꿈은 의안의 여부와 상관없이 작동하는 것이 정상적이었다. 오베르슈타인은 그 점을 잘 알고 있었다. 그 본인이 선천적인 장애를 갖고 태어나, 어릴 때 부터 교정용 의안을 큼직한 안경처럼 착용하다가, 혼자서 관리할 수 있게 될 무렵부터는 안와에 넣어 사용하는, 거의 티가 나지 않는 의안을 사용하고 있었으니까. 교정용 의안을 빼놓고 잔다고 해서 꿈을 꾸지 않는 것도 아니었고, 의안을 착용한 채 잠이 든다고 해서 늘 꿈을 꾸는 것도 아니었다. 

하지만 언제부터인가 그는, 잠들 때 그의 의안을 빼놓기 시작했다. 

꿈 때문이었다. 적당히 꿈을 꾸는 것이 정신적인 스트레스를 해소하는 데 도움이 될 수 있다는 것은 알았지만, 어떤 종류의 꿈은 꾸고 나면 더 그를 괴롭히곤 했다. 그는 의안을 빼놓으면, 어쩐지 꿈 속에서도 아무것도 보이지 않을 거라는 불명확한 믿음을 갖고 있었고, 그런 식으로 엄습해오는 꿈을 피하려 했다.

그건 키르히아이스에 대한 꿈이었다.

* * *

왕을 죽여버린 맥베스는 절규한다. 맥베스는 잠을 죽여버렸도다, 하고.

인간의 양심, 인간의 죄책감. 살인이라는 죄를 통해 다시는 편한 잠을 이룰 수 없게 된 남자에 대해 처음 읽었을 때, 오베르슈타인은 그저 그런 견해도 있을 수 있다고만 생각하고 넘어갔었다. 하지만 군인이나 의사나 마찬가지다. 전쟁터에서 참모로써 수많은 사람들의 목숨을 빼앗는다고 해서 그때마다 잠을 설치고 괴로워한다면, 결국 전쟁터에서는 살아갈 수 없다. 열악유전자 배제법의 그늘이 남아 있는 은하제국에서 선천적인 장애를 안고 태어난 그가 그나마 인간답게 살아갈 방법은 단 하나, 군인이 되는 것 뿐이었다. 

장애를 안고 태어난 사람이 군인이 된다니, 루돌프 폰 골덴바움의 체제에서는 가당치도 않았을 일이다. 하지만 자유행성동맹이라 불리는 반란군과 150년에 걸친 전쟁을 계속하고 있는 은하제국에서는, 어쨌든 살아서 그 자리를 지키는 군인의 머릿수 자체가 필수적이었고, 특히 훈련받은 장교의 숫자는 늘 부족했다. 다행히 오베르슈타인에게는 사관학교에 들어갈 만한 지력과 버텨낼 체력, 운동능력 자체는 다소 떨어지지만 참모로서는 1급으로 분류할 수 있는 냉철한 이성이 있었다. 행정장교나 참모로서 머릿수를 채우기 위한 목적 자체는 달성하고도 남았다.

직접적으로 적과 맞닥뜨리고 몸싸움을 벌이고 1대 1로 교전하는 병사들만큼은 아니라고 해도, 상대도 사람이다. 수많은 사람의 생명이 순식간에 숫자상의 실적으로 변해가는 모습을 지켜보는 것이 유쾌하진 않았다. 하지만 오베르슈타인은 실적이 쌓이는 것을 그저 기뻐하지만도, 혹은 괴로워하지만도 않았다. 그는 그저 전략적인 손득을 계산했고, 멍청한 지휘관들에게 바른 말을 하다가 적당히 미움을 사는 가운데에도 별다른 가책 없이 그 자리를 지켜나갈 수 있었다. 

그 붉은 머리 청년이 자신의 눈 앞에서, 라인하르트를 지키려다그 목숨을 잃을 때 까지는. 

* * *

그는 좋은 청년이었다. 선량하고, 사람의 더러움을 알 만큼 영민하면서도 그 스스로는 아직 더럽혀지지 않은 남자였다. 키가 훤칠하게 크고 잘 생겨서 누구나 그의 외모만 보고도 호감을 갖게 될 만 했지만, 누구에게나 친절하고 신사적이었다. 아직 젊은데다 평민 출신이라 때로는 자신의 지위에 맞게 처신하는 것에 다소 부담을 갖는 일도 있었고, 때로는 다소 궁상스럽게 느껴지는 생각을 하고 있다는 것을 느낄 수도 있었지만, 머지 않아 자신의 지위에 맞는 태도를 몸에 갖추고 남을 거라 예상할 수 만큼 모든 일에 적응도 빨랐다. 그는 자신의 기함이 된 바르바로사를 이끌고 단독으로 출진한 카스트로프 동란을 아군의 피해 없이 진압하는 눈부신 공적을 세우며, 저 라인하르트의 최측근이 되기에 부족함이 없다는 사실을 모두에게 인식시켰다. 

하지만 오베르슈타인의 생각은 달랐다. 어린 시절의 친구라고 해서 반드시 2인자가 되어야 하는 것은 아니다. 권력은 나눌 수 있는 것이 아니다. 극단적으로는 부모와 자식간에도, 형제끼리도 함부로 나눌 수 없는 것이 권력이었다. 1인자와 2인자 당사자들이야 서로 확고하게 믿고 의지한다고 해도, 그 아랫사람들의 생각은 다를 수 있다. 평화로운 시기라면 모를까, 난세에 대업을 이루고 그 기업을 다져나가는 데 있어, 파벌이 나뉘는 것은 좋은 현상이 아니었다. 1인자 한 명과 다수의 3인자가 존재하는 형태가 안정적이었다. 

그렇다고 키르히아이스를 어떻게 해 버리겠다고 생각한 적은 없었다. 그는 오베르슈타인마저 때로 내심 탄복할 만큼 좋은 사람이었고, 그 자체로 꽤 전략적으로 움직이는 장군이기도 했다. 라인하르트의 대업을 이루는 데 있어 빼놓을 수 없을 만큼. 그러니까 오베르슈타인이 원했던 것은 그저, 그에게 주어진 몇 가지의 특권을 돌려놓는 것 뿐이었다. 

그것이 그 젊은이의 목숨을 빼앗게 될 거라고는, 사실은 그도 예상하지 못했다. 

* * *

산 자의 사명은 살아가면서 얼마든지 바뀔 수 있는 법이다. 

\- 우주를 손에 넣으십시오, 라인하르트 님. 

특히 젊고 치기어린 나이에 맹세한 것은 더욱 그렇다. 나이가 들면 그 맹세는 희미해지고, 그 진지했던 사명은 쉽게 빛이 바래곤 했다. 하지만 죽은 자의 사명은 다르다. 그것도 죽은 이가 최후의 순간까지 완성하려 했던 사명은. 살아남은 자의 손에 그 피 묻은 손으로 쥐여주려 했던 그 간절한 마음은. 

그것은 그 사람의 생명이 끝나는 순간 그대로 박제되어 결코 변하지 않는 형태로 남게 된다. 오베르슈타인은 라인하르트의 가장 가까운 곳에서 그의 그림자처럼 함께 했던 저 키르히아이스가 살아가며 간직한 소망, 그리고 최후까지 간직했던 소망이 무엇인지 이해했다. 자신이 그 죽음을 야기한 것은 아니었지만, 누구든 원망할 상대를 찾던 라인하르트와 원수부 사람들이 내심 자신에게 비난의 화살을 돌리고 싶어함을 뻔히 알면서도. 그는 키르히아이스의 죽음을 나름대로 헛되게 하지 않기 위해, 그 죽음을 기회로 리히텐라데 후작 일문을 몰아냈다. 미움받을 것을 알면서도 라인하르트를 다시 일으키기 위해 그뤼네발트 백작부인에게 키르히아이스의 부고를 알렸다. 더러운 공작만 골라서 한다고 비난을 받는 것은 상관없었다. 누군가는 라인하르트를 위해, 그의 대업을 위해 그런 일을 해야 했으니까. 그것은 키르히아이스가 결코 할 수 없는 방식으로 라인하르트를 지키는 방법이기도 했다. 오베르슈타인은 그 일에 대해 사고라고 생각하는 한편으로 일말의 책임감을 느끼고 있었으므로, 죽은 청년의 사명을 기꺼이 자신의 신념에 덧붙였다. 그의 묘비 앞에 찾아가 꽃을 두고 오거나 하는 감상적인 일 따위는 없었지만 그는 어떤 의미에서 자신의 마음 속에 키르히아이스의 묘비를 하나 세웠다고도 할 수 있었다. 

그리고 오베르슈타인은 꿈을 죽여 버렸다. 

두 손은 그 청년의 머리카락 빛깔과 같은 선명한 붉은 피로 물들어, 별의 대해 속에 손을 담가도 그 핏빛이 지워지지 않을 것 같았다. 그는 언젠가부터, 자택에서 침대에 눕기 전에는 의안을 빼내기 시작했다. 전시에는 언제든 눈 뜨면 바로 움직일 수 있도록, 잠시 세척하거나 교체할 때를 제외하면 늘 착용하고 있었지만, 적어도 편안한 잠을 자는 순간에는 그는 자신에게 다가오는 꿈의 편린을 밀어내듯 의안을 빼기 시작했다. 

하지만 완벽한 어둠 속에서도 때때로, 죽어가는 청년의 마지막 신음소리가 희미하게 들려올 때가 있었다. 그때마다 그는 그저 입을 다물고, 자신을 원망하듯 헐떡이는 그 최후의 숨소리를 그저 듣고 있었다. 

* * *

오베르슈타인이 다시, 편안한 침대에 누울 때에도 의안을 빼지 않게 된 것은 버밀리온 회전 이후의 일이었다. 

라인하르트 폰 로엔그람은 정말로 우주를 손에 넣었다. 그 붉은 머리 청년과의 어린 시절의 맹세 그대로. 오베르슈타인의 지향점은 그보다 좀 더 먼 곳에 있었지만, 키르히아이스의 소망은 이루어졌다. 황금의 사자가 마침내 하이네센에 입성하던 날, 그는 그의 붉은 머리카락을 닮은 와인을 한 병 숙소로 가지고 돌아와 홀로 그를 추모했다. 

더 이상 그의 꿈에 키르히아이스가 피 흘리며 나타나는 일은 없었다. 의안을 빼내고 잠들어도 귓가에 메아리치던 그 헐떡이는 숨소리도 더는 없었다. 정말로 그의 주군이 우주를 손에 넣은 뒤에야, 그는 잠시나마 안심하고 잠들 수 있을 것 같았다. 

하지만 겨우 되돌이킨 그의 꿈에서는 여전히 피 냄새가 났다. 그 꿈에서 피를 흘리는 것은, 언제나 자신이었다. 신경안정제라든가, 다른 것을 사용할 수도 있었겠지만, 오베르슈타인은 이제 더는 꿈을 피해 도망치지 않았다. 자신이 야기한 죽음과 방기한 죽음들이 꿈 속에서 유령처럼 일어나 너울거리는 가운데, 자신은 그저 피를 흘리고 내장이 쏟아지며 심장이 짓이겨지는 꿈이었지만, 그런 최후도 나쁘진 않겠다는 생각이 들었다. 

오베르슈타인은 꿈을 꾸다가 문득 미소를 지었다. 늙고 성질 나쁜 그의 개가 다가와 나직한 신음소리를 냈다. 그는 침대 옆으로 손을 뻗어 버릇없는 개의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.


End file.
